


The Mermaid's Tale

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, NSFW, Skinny Dipping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: The Reader introduces Captain Edward Kenway to a new form of swimming





	The Mermaid's Tale

Stepping out of the water, you felt more like yourself. Having not had the chance to indulge in one of your favorite things in weeks, you were loathed to get out of the water, but the sun was starting to set and you needed to head back to Havana soon.

Sitting on a small blanket, you let the last of the sun’s rays dry you off. Taking in the smell of the sea, the warm breeze, it was truly a peaceful place. Peaceful moments were hard to come by when one was a pirate. Even more so when you were one of the few female pirates in the Caribbean.

You remembered well the day you arrived in Havana looking for work. Having no family, you took work where you could find it, in taverns, in brothels, anywhere. Having grown up near the Sea, you had always loved it and you always wanted to sail with one of the many crews that would pass through.

Having dressed up in men’s clothes, you went to all the pirate captains to ask for work. Most either laughed in your face or would only take you on board as a play thing for their crew. Only one bothered to even listen to you, and that one was Captain Edward Kenway, the captain of the Jackdaw.

Even among pirates, Edward Kenway stood out. More handsome that most, smarter than most, and more ruthless than most, Kenway was a man willing to do what others would not and he needed crew members who were the same. So when he asked you what you would do aboard the Jackdaw, you told him “Whatever I need to do.” And with that, Kenway signed you on.

Life aboard the Jackdaw had been a major adjustment. Many thought that Edward had brought you aboard to be his maid or his plaything. He made it very clear that as a woman, you would not receive any special treatment and that you would have to do whatever he called upon you to do. Eager to make your name, you did it and you did more than you ever thought you would.

Paying close attention to everything, you learned as much as you could about sailing a ship. If you had the chance to learn something new, you jumped on it. If there was a job that no one else in the crew was willing to do, you did it. Most were not pleasant, but you did them and over time, you began to win the respect of the crew.

But there was one thing that always set you apart from the crew and that was you loved to swim. For most of the others, spending weeks at a time on the sea, getting in the water was the last thing they wanted to do. If something fell overboard or if the Captain needed someone to swim over to an island or an abandoned vessel, you were the first if not the only one to jump in, with the exception of the Captain. You not only loved to swim, but you were an excellent swimmer and soon enough, because of this the crew jokingly started calling you “Mermaid” and it wasn’t long before that was how they all addressed you.

You loved to swim, but your favorite way to swim, which was naked, wasn’t something you could do out on the sea itself. So anytime the Jackdaw came to one of the cities to resupply and rest, the first chance you got while the others were at the taverns, you would find a quiet spot on the beach, strip down completely and dive in. You would swim like this for as long as you could, and usually you would lay out on the beach to dry off. It was always a tonic for your soul after weeks on the ship.

While you were enjoying the last of the sun’s rays, another person was taking advantage of the peace and quiet for a walk. As they made their way down the beach, they noticed someone sitting near the surf alone and decided to see who it was.

You were so relaxed enjoying the sunset, that you didn’t hear footsteps approaching you.

“Mermaid?!” Came a familiar voice.

Turning around in shock, you saw that Captain Edward Kenway was standing near you, slack jawed at the sight of you. Any other time before you became a pirate, if you had been caught like this, you would have scrambled to cover yourself. A part of you considered it now. But it was already too late.

“Hello Captain.” You said in a somewhat calm voice.

Looking you over still Edward asked “Why are you naked?”

“I was swimming” You replied.

“I’ve never seen you swim naked before” Edward noted.

“You’ve never seen me do a lot of things Captain.” You joked. Gesturing to a spot next to you, Edward sat down.

“So why were you swimming naked?” He asked.

“I prefer it. It’s relaxing. That and when you don’t own many clothes….” You replied.

After a moment or two, Edward asked “Is this what you do when we don’t see you for hours at a time?”

“Yes it is. That or I’m off napping somewhere” You joked.

“And here I thought you were going off to meet someone.” Edward admitted.

“No. It’s just me and the sea Captain. My real love” You said smiling and laughing.

Glancing over you again, Edward couldn’t help but appreciate your form. He had always thought you to be very beautiful but he had no idea until now just how beautiful you truly were. He still recalled that day you walked up to him at the tavern asking to be taken on. He took you on, despite having reservations that you would not last as a member of the crew. But you stepped up to the challenge and had won his respect and had become one of the most reliable crew members of the Jackdaw.

Feeling a tad cheeky you asked “Have you ever swam naked Captain?”

“I can’t say I have” He replied, chuckling.

“Would you want to try it?” You asked, not sure if he would accept.

“Didn’t you just get out?” He asked.

“Nothing says I can’t go back in Captain. “ You said.

Thinking there was nothing else for it, Edward shrugged and started stripping down. To make him feel better, you turned around to give him a bit of privacy.

“You can look if you wish.” He said.

After a few minutes you did, and taking in the sight of Edward Kenway in all of his glory, you couldn’t help but blush a bit and be rather impressed by his build.

“After you Mermaid” He said. Smiling at that, you ran back into the surf and dived right in, with Edward close behind.

For some time, you didn’t know how long, it was just the two of you swimming and playing around in the water, all the while flirting. No one watching would have guessed that one of you was a famous pirate captain and the other a member of his crew.

When it finally got dark and the moon had risen, providing the only light, the two of made you way out of the water, still somewhat chasing each other. No sooner had you reached the surf than out of nowhere, Edward tackled you to the ground, landing flat on top of you, the both of you still laughing madly.

With the moon out in full on a clear night, to Edward, you lying there beneath him, you looked like some ethereal creature, the light of the moon making your skin glow. Taking you all in Edward gently caressed your cheek and asked “Are you sure you are not really a mermaid?” He asked teasingly.

“I’m fairly certain I’m not, Captain.” You said giggling. “No tail.”

“No tail, but a rather fine pair of legs.” Edward confessed. “And a fine arse, and many other fine things.”

Blushing you said “I’d never taken you for a flirt Captain.”

“There are a lot of things most people wouldn’t take me for.” He said.

The longer Edward remained on top of you, the more you felt yourself blushing madly. You had never been this close to him or any of the other crew members like this before and the feel of him, the warm Caribbean breeze, the smell of the sea, all of this together made you forget for a moment who and what the two of you were.

Taking your own hand and caressing Edward’s cheek, before you knew it, you pulled him to you, kiss him gently. Edward respond in kind, all the while running his fingers through your hair. As the two of you became lost in each other, both you and Edward let your hands explore each other, and with only moonlight to help you see, it was up to your fingers to tell you what was in the darkness.

While your hands were busy with the rest of Edward, your lips had yet to leave his. With your kisses becoming more and more passionate, you found yourself reaching between Edward’s legs and feeling his manhood already ready for you, you began stroking it, enjoying the sound of Edward moaning as you did so.

Not to be outdone, Edward sought out your own center and quickly reaching it, traced a rough finger up and down your opening. Tracing it up, he found your most sensitive spot and began teasing it with his thumb while sticking a few fingers inside, making you moan louder than him.

The both of worked each other for a while, trying to see who could make the other finish faster, but the two of you were in a dead heat. Feeling you around his fingers made Edward eager to know what you would feel like on other parts of him. Without warning, he removed his fingers and slid himself inside you, making you whimper as he did so.

Edward started off slow, to let you get used to the feel of him. He planted kisses on you neck and began working his way down the rest of you quickly, noting the saltiness of your skin.

Because the two of you didn’t land on your blanket, all you felt below you was the feel of sand rubbing against your skin. Lifting your legs up and placing them around his waist, Edward steadily increased his pace, all the while working you with one of his hands.

Watching Edward work you, watching him thrown his head back and growl as he pleasured you turned you on even more. You had never seen him this primal before. Wanting him to let loose more, you lifted yourself up and turned over, delighting in the feel of him gripping your hips and pulling you back to him, allowing him to take you deeper than before.

Moaning louder than before, it was a wonder the people of Havana didn’t hear you. Or perhaps, they did. It didn’t matter, all that mattered at the moment was you and Edward. Moaning his name over and over was making him start to lose control and he was threatening to finish before you did, no matter how much he didn’t want to.

You didn’t wish to switch again, but you still wanted to return the favor nonetheless, so you lifted yourself off of Edward and told him to lay down. Surprisingly he obeyed without a word and quickly you straddled him and lowered yourself down on him and quickly finding a good rhythm, rode him as hard as you could, making your own ending speed up to match Edward’s.

Soon enough, far too soon in both yours and Edward’s eyes, the both of you finished. Laying down next to Edward, the both of you took a moment to catch your breath. Neither of you knew quite what to say, except that neither of you were in a hurry to return to Havana.


End file.
